


together forever.

by qvxy



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Unhealthy Obsession, Unrequited Love, basically just yan-chan killing some people off, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvxy/pseuds/qvxy
Summary: Ayano just wants senpai to belong to her, and to her only.





	together forever.

A scream. Laughter. Deep red liquid dripping onto the floor. 

The girl's purple locks were a mess, her light skin cut open and covered in blood stains. A puddle of blood was on the floor, reflecting the dim light the lamps were giving the room. Her school uniform was torn, her usually spotless shoes dirty, her pretty eyes unfocused and clouded, dead. 

A shadow left the room, quietly giggling. She would never stop having fun this way. She would never stop being pleased by the feeling of stabbing people, of scaring them, of taking their oh so precious lives. She would never become tired of the deep red liquid spilling from their wound, from their screams and pleads to spare their lives, from seeing their bodies go limb.

The shadow moved around school, searching one specific person. She would also never become tired of seeing him. Her senpai. The one person she was so dedicated to that she would do everything for him.

Her footsteps were silent when she followed him, not daring to make a sound, scared of him seeing her this way, but she just couldn't stop following him. He was everything to her. The source of her happiness, the reason why she enjoyed life, the only reason she actually tried to be good in school.

She saw him wave at his friends and walk away from them. She followed, curious where he would go. He walked down the corridor, but stopped to talk to a girl. She got furious, because he was HER senpai, not anybody else's, and SHE should be the girl he was talking to right now, and SHE should make him laugh, nobody else.

After a short chat he started moving again, and his shadow followed him. He went to the restroom, and she didn't even hesitate to follow him. They were alone, and she was pleased by that. Now was her only chance to talk to her senpai without being bothered by anyone. She stepped out of the shadows and walked up behind him. Her hand found its way to his shoulder and she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, senpai."

His eyes went wide and his head turned in horror. She smiled at him with her sweetest smile, her hand slowly travelling down his arm, giving him goose bumps. He anxiously smiled back at her, noticing her bloodstained school uniform, and swallowed hard. 

"Th-that's, uhm... N-nice to hear...", he whispered, almost not audible, and her smile grew wider. Her hand had already reached his hand and she started drawing circles onto the back of his hand with her thumb before interlacing their fingers.

"Do you love me too, senpai?", she asked sweetly before placing a finger onto his lips to prevent him from answering her question. "You don't have to say anything, I know you do."

He started shaking, his palms sweating and his face pale. "But you know what hurts me, senpai?", she continued, and he could now feel her hot breath on his neck, "It hurts to see you talking to so many pretty girls. They all have a crush on you, you know? But they don't love you as much as I do. I love you the most. Do you understand that? Nobody will ever love you as much as I do. That's why I killed them. All but one. She was the last one I wanted to kill, but then you went here, and I knew this was my only chance."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek, and he shuddered. Why would someone do this? He was confused but mortified at the same time. She let out a small chuckle and turned her senpai around, so they were standing face to face. "I really love you, senpai."

She slowly placed her lips on his, feeling adrenaline rush through her veins. He carefully kissed her back, frightened of what she would do to him if he didn't. But only a few moments later, while their lips were still locked, sharp pain shot through him. He moved his lips away from hers and looked down to his stomach.

His shirt was colored red while the dark liquid was spilling from a wound underneath it. She was holding a knife which was stained with blood, probably his. He sunk to the floor, his lungs screaming for air. He suddenly realized he was holding his breath, but when he tried to breath, he only felt the need for oxygen grow bigger. He felt as if stones were in his lungs, preventing him from breathing. His eyes locked with hers, and he could see them sparkle. He saw black dots in front of his eyes, clouding his vision. His head was buzzing and everything hurt.

Seconds later his heartbeat stopped, and she smiled. "Finally," she said with a smile on her face, "Nobody can take him from me now." She brought the knife up to her neck, closed her eyes and placed the knife on her throat.

"For senpai," she whispered before she slit her own throat and her body fell to the ground, limb.


End file.
